Siblings
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: This is basically a HiE, but mine is a lot of fanmade stuff and stuff.


**Siblings**

Harmony's P.O.V

Okay so I was just playing a board game and then the wall sucked me up! I am Harmony. I am totally human, well I thought that. I have brown medium curly hair, blue eyes, white skin, a green and black coat, blue jeans, and DC shoes. As I was saying the wall just sucked me up into a vortex of colors and light Then I passed out.

I woke to a blinding white light. I looked at everything. Almost everything was white, except for the green curtains. I was wearing a green night gown, but I noticed something else. My white skin had been replaced with cyan fur! I almost screamed, but a stallion with a white doctor's coat on came in. He had short brown hair, yellow fur, brown eyes, a white doctor's coat, and a horn. He inspected me. "Hello," he greeted. "Hi," I whispered. Okay Harmony he just talked but calm down, I told myself. "You seem well enough," The stallion concluded. "What's your name? I've never seen you around Ponyville before."

I sat straight up. "P-P-Ponyville?" I whimpered. The stallion nodded. "Oh um my name's Harmony and you are?" I asked. "Dr. IV, Doctor for short," He answered. I nodded. "You can leave tomorrow."

I nodded. "But for right now you have visitors," Doctor said. "Who would want to visit me?" I asked, as Doctor opened the door. In came six mares, but I recognized them. They were the mane six! Fluttershy was hiding behind Rarity who was on the right, Twilight was on the left, Pinkie was in the middle with AJ right next to her, and Rainbow Dash was flying above them all. Doctor left. Okay this is happening, I thought. "Wait what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You're an alicorn? I thought Star said you were a unicorn," Twilight said. "Does it really matter I mean we're all ponies," I said, sounding strangely like Rainbow Dash, but my voice had a sweeter tone to it. "She's right," Pinkie agreed. "Who are ya? And why were ya in the sky so high?" AJ asked. "I'm Harmony and I was perfecting an awesome trick," I said. I really didn't want lie, but it felt more me to say that, even though I knew it wasn't me. "And who are you?"

"I'm AJ and this here's Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy," AJ said, pointing each one of them out with a hoof. They all waved with a hoof. "But you said something about somepony and I was wondering what her name was," I stated. "Oh that's my sister Starland," Twilight said. My mouth fell open and then I regained my composure. "Ohkay," I said. "What trick were you doing?" Rainbow asked. I had to think for a second then I smirked. "A triple sonic fireboom, it includes a triple sonic rainboom and a fireboom mixed together," I explained. I felt like a new person/pony here. A piece of red string fell onto my face and I realized it was my hair. I blew it out of the way. "Wait what?" Dash asked. "A triple sonic fireboom? You've never heard of it?" I asked. "Never," everypony said. "Well that's because I made those tricks myself, the fireboom and triple sonic rainboom," I said. Everypony gaped at me.

The next day . . .

I walked out of the hospital. Rainbow Dash ran up to me. "Can you show me that trick? That sonic fireboom?" Rainbow asked. On the inside I wanted to say no, but I decided against it. If i can impress Rainbow then I can impress anypony or anyone, I thought. "Sure I can but we need to be in deadland," I said. "Deadland?" Rainbow asked. "My name for the land of the changlings," I explained. "How do you suppose we get there?" Rainbow asked, rolling her eyes. My horn lit up and in a flash of light we landed in the deadland. "Why do we need to be here?" Rainbow asked. "I think it's high time we do some exterminating," I said narrowing my eyes and smirking. I'm way out of character well not that much. I've always wanted to be like Dash, I thought. I shot up into the air like a bullet. "Stand back!" I yelled. I saw a rainbow streak in the distance, but close enough for her to watch. I went up further until I saw my home planet. I shot back down to Equestria. I went faster and faster and faster. I saw a rainbow fire cone surrond my body as I got into the atmosphere. My mouth was flapping and my mane and tail were being singed off, not completely though, and my tears? There wasn't any of those because of the heat. I broke through the force just as I reached the ground and I also pulled up. I made three fiery rainbows in the sky, but the boom made tons of changlings and their queen go out into space. Rainbow sped over. Her hair was poofy because of the force the triple sonic fireboom had done. My mane was somewhat messed up too. It was singed and so was my tail. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow squealed. "How'd you do that? Did you see those changlings fly off into the distance? What did it feel like? Do you think I could do it?" Rainbow rambled on, acting like Pinkie when she saw somepony new. Princess Celestia flew up to us in astonishment. I turned around but did not bow like Rainbow did. "Who did all of this?" She asked. I gulped. "I did Princess," I said. "I do hope you know that the changling queen will hunt you down now," Princess Celestia warned, but she had a twinkle in her eyes and I knew right then and there she was grateful. "Oh yeah? Well I say let them come! They don't bother me," I said. " And I did not catch your name," Celestia stated. "Yes I am Harmony," I said. Her eyes widened. "Like the Harmony who . . . But that's impossible!" Celestia's mouth turned upside down into a frown. "I thought you had died!"

"Um Princess I have never died or I wouldn't be standing here right now," I said. "I know, but I new a Harmony Dash once and she looked exactly like you when she was a baby of coarse. Her sister was off at flight camp and she, Harmony Dash, had been invited with the Canterlot flight school and the changling queen showed up and I never saw her family again, well except for three, one was me the other was Luna and the third was you Rainbow Dash," Celestia explained. Something triggered in my mind. That night! This was my home all along! That's why I didn't have very many friends on earth! I thought. "I remember now!" I shouted. "I went to a planet named earth I didn't die and what was Chrysalis doing with us anyway?"

"She wanted you for your power," Celestia said. "Wait a minute a planet called earth? You lived on it?" Rainbow asked. "And Celestia you said you never saw her family again except three you, Luna, and me what does that mean?"

"Yes a planet named earth humans live there and I lived there with only my computer, human thing, to keep me company and a few dolls and my family," I said. "Rainbow don't you get it? Aren't you putting together the puzzle? We're sisters."

Rainbow's jaw opened. "When you go into the human world you're manipulated and I was way to not cool, but I wanted to be and I wasn't athletic either, but now I'm ready to go," I explained. "So if I went into the human world I'd be smart or something?" Rainbow asked. "Rainbow you're already smart you just haven't found it yet and you have a horn given to you by your evil counterpart so use, but yeah it would change you into your opposite and you probably wouldn't have any friends I barely had one friend," I explained. "How'd you know about my evil counterpart?" Dash asked. "Long story short," I replied. She nodded. "Wait! You only had one friend?"

I nodded. "Barely and I sorta had two more but they go off and on and I don't count them and then I had one way back and she was nasty I was just desperate to have friends I could play with and she had pushed my brother and attempted to spit on him and she ran away from me once and I told you're gonna come crawling back to me and the next day she did and then last year she de-friended me I told her she'd come back to me again, I was even hoping she would, but a few months ago she said trash talk to me and I wanted to cry I mean she got in big trouble for it, but when the other big kids say bad things I just want to smash their face into the ground!" I said. "I'd do it!" Rainbow said. "But if you were a human in my world you wouldn't want to, you'd be more like Rarity," I told her. "But longing to be yourself, but never doing it. It's a strong magic that keeps you away from your true self. "Very sad indeed, but Rainbow and Harmony I'm your grandmother, your mother, Sandy is my daughter," Celestia explained. Rainbow looked shocked, but I was keeping my cool. "So who was your husband?" I asked. "Lightning trail," Celestia said. "What happened to him?" I asked. "He was died trying to protect you and your family, I knew I'd have a granddaughter that had invincible power," Celestia said. She sounded like she was outraged that I was even born. I lowered my head and said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Celestia said. "But where is your family?"

"I got sucked into my wall while I was playing a board game and it brought me to Ponyville," I explained. "The changling queen wants you for your bravery, smartness, and flying abilities," Celestia said. "Bravery?" I frowned. "Yes how you stand up for people that don't like you, like that young fellow named Nick you stood up for him when people were picking on him and he yelled at you," Celestia said. I was about to ask her how she knew about that, but decided she had her ways. "My bravery," I repeated. "Was there ever a eight elements of harmony?"

Celestia looked confused, but then she nodded. "It's not told in books, but there always was an eighth element and I know who wields it."

She eyed me. I knew what she meant. I'm the eighth element! The element of bravery. Celestia seemed to read my mind. "Yes and you will have to prove yourself," Celestia said. "What's the eighth element?" Rainbow asked. "Rainbow did you zone out or was it just your ADHD acting up?" I asked. "How-" I cut Rainbow off. "Another long story short," I said. "It's probably the ADHD acting up," Dash replied. I rolled my eyes. "The eighth element, my element, is the element of bravery," I explained. "Oh," was Rainbow's only reply. I nodded. Changlings started to run towards us. I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were in the Canterlot castle. I shook my head. "They're angry at you," Celestia, or would it be grandma, said. I nodded. "I know they should just back off!" I said. "So I guess we all know who you are staying with," Rainbow said to me. "Who?" I asked, confused. Rainbow smacked her forehead with her hoof. "Really now who has ADHD?" Rainbow asked. "You'll live with me."

Celestia nodded. "Now go," Celestia said. I teleported Rainbow and myself into Twilight's library, which scared her out of her wits. She fell on the floor along with many of the books she was holding in her magic grip. "Oh so sorry," I apologized, with sympathy. I sounded kindly like Fluttershy. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Twilight got up and put her books up at random. "It's okay, Harmony," Twilight said. "Okay this is gonna sound crazy, but-" I said. Rainbow pulled me into another room with her magic. "Are you kidding me! What are you thinking?" Rainbow hissed. I stared blankly. "What? What did I do?" I asked. "We can't tell her you're from another world, she can't know!" Rainbow said. I threw a smile at her and laughed. "Rainbow I was gonna tell her that we were sisters."

Rainbow laughed nervously. "I knew that," she squeaked. I walked out of the room to see Twilight standing right next to the door. I paused and Rainbow ran into me. She saw Twilight also. "Uh how many of that did you hear?" I asked, nervously. "Everything! I'm sorry for sneaking, but I was curious and-," I put my hoof in her mouth. My horn lit up and then a huge light showered the place. When the light disappeared, Twilight shook her head. "What were you saying, Harmony?" Twilight asked. "Rainbow and I are sisters," I blurted. Twilight blinked. "You are what?" She shrieked. "Sisters," Rainbow confirmed. Twilight seemed to relax. "That answered my questions." She stated. I growled lightly. "You - you. Really you had a guess?" I sighed. "I'll never get smart ponies' . . . . . smartness," I growled in frustration. "Right there with ya sister," Rainbow said, putting her hoof around my neck. "But one thing," Twilight said. "How can Harmony be an alicorn if your family was all pegasi?"

"Finally something I know that you don't," I cheered. "Twilight not all our family was pegasi," Rainbow said, nervously. "What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "She means that our mother was an alicorn and our dad was a pegasus," I said, smiling. "But how was your mom an alicorn?" Twilight asked. Rainbow and I looked at each other, nervously. "Uh. . . . .," Was all I managed. "Our Grandmother is um . . . . . ," Rainbow managed. "Celestia," I finished. "That's where you got your rainbow colored mane and tail," Twilight said. I nodded. "And uh I kinda made the changling queen angry," I said, nervously. I raked the ground with my hoof, nervously. "You what?! And how?!" Twilight asked. "Made the changlings angry and how I did a triple sonic fireboom," I said. I made a face that said, it was worth it. "And now their after me," I added. "Why?" Twilight asked. "Because I practically destroyed their home and sent them into outer space," I answered. "Why?" Twilight asked. "Because if I didn't do it there everypony here would be in outer space!" I said, fiercely. "Oh," Twilight said. I fist bumped with my sister. "Aw yeah! You totally stumped her, but how I don't think-" Rainbow was cut off by a high pitched scream. "No time for gloating, Dash," I answered. We ran outside to see a colt falling out of the sky. I measured where he would land and stood in that exact spot. "What ar-" I cut my sister off. "Don't rush it, I'll just confuse him, if I catch him too soon."

Rainbow nodded. I looked up and inched to the left. The colt flopped onto my back. He was an alicorn. He had a red fancy mane, a white coat, and no cutiemark. "Oh thank you!" He - WAIT! He sounded just like my brother. I was weirded out. "Uhh . . . ," I said. "Rainbow, if I came here, then does that mean that other ponies could?"

"Why are you asking me, I don't know!" Rainbow complained. "You sound just like my sister!" He exclaimed. "You sound like my brother!" I exclaimed. "Celestia should know about this," Twilight said. "Yes grandmother should know," I smiled at the colt. The colt looked scared. "But first . . . Did you know someone by the name of . . . oh I dunno Harmony?"

He nodded. "What was she to you: A girlfriend, a mother, or A SISTER?" I asked. "Sister . . . ," he whimpered. "I KNEW IT! I CANNOT MISTAKE THAT VOICE!" I shrieked, while hugging him. "Hey!" He struggled against me. "I'm Harmony, I fell, dude and we need to go to the Canterlot Castle! To . . . uh talk about things," I said. "Harmony? Gosh I am so confused, right now!" Eathan, my brother, said. "Grandmother will explain everything," I said. "Grandmother?" He asked. "Princess Celestia," I said, shortly. "I'm sure you should know, as you know alicorns are royal."

"Oh gosh, this is like a living nightmare," Eathan said. "Oh and it's gonna get worse, bro," I assured him. "Thanks for making me feel sooo much better," Eathan said sarcastically.


End file.
